A Fotografia
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Tudo começara com aquela fotografia. Aquela maldita.


Nome: A FOTOGRAFIA  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: one-shot, Vegeta's POV  
Gênero: drama  
Classificação: PG - 13  
Personagens/Casais: Vegeta, TrunksxGoten  
Link para a fic: (se já estiver publicada)

Fic feita para o 37º Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Marauder's Map

Ítens Utilizados: Fotografia, Beijo e Humilhação.

Disclaimer: Esse povo não me pertence, infelizmente. Senão, já teria feito uma revolução com as esferas e teria raptado o Trunks só pra mim.

* * *

**A FOTOGRAFIA**

Aquarius Chann

Tudo começara com aquela fotografia. Aquela maldita.

Mexendo em uma pasta de documentos da empresa, aquele pequeno e insignificante retrato caíra despreocupado, sem saber da avalanche de problemas que iria causar.

Era a imagem de um beijo entre um casal. Seria normal essa cena, se o casal em questão não fosse meu filho Trunks com o seu melhor amigo, Goten.

Fiquei sem ação.

_Humilhação._ Foi a única coisa que me veio à mente. Que merda era aquela que estava acontecendo? Como o meu primogênito, o herdeiro de um príncipe Saiyajin, poderia se permitir um beijo tão... _Profundo_ com um outro homem? Naquela hora fui incapaz de estruturar bem as sensações e pensamentos que vinham em minha mente.

Aquilo foi demais para mim.

De repente, lembrei que eu precisava respirar, inspirei e expirei devagar. A dor daquela situação me paralizara por completo e em minha mente apareceu uma cena da troca de olhares entre os dois e o sorriso tímido de Trunks. Puta que pariu, como eu não via isso? Não pude acreditar que meu filho, meu sangue... O sangue da nobreza que corria nas veias dele e que foi manchada por ele.

Em um rápido clarão, lembrei da grande amizade entre Trunks e Goten. Os moleques cresceram juntos - afinal eram os últimos guerreiros pertencentes à uma raça que fora dizimada -, passaram por tantas coisas juntos. Enfrentaram tantas coisas juntos. Em que exato momento dois moleques puderam se tornar dois homens... gays?

_Gay_... Essa palavra fez minhas mãos começarem a tremer. Trunks... Não, isso só podia ser um engano, uma brincadeira entre os dois, pois aquela versão ridícula de Kakarotto herdara alguma coisa que não prestava dele, aquele jeito de palhaço patético. E aquela fotografia era uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto.

Lá fora o forte vento que uivava começou a bater na janela. Era o anúncio de um forte temporal. E como eu gostaria que esse temporal caísse logo e me lavasse a alma que se encontrava em pedaços.

Tive vontade de quebrar a parede ou qualquer canto daquele escritório.

"Eu não posso aceitar..." - disse com a voz ainda fraca pelo susto.

"Você não precisa aceitar, basta respeitar."

Virei atônito em direção à voz.

"Bulma, há quanto tempo está aqui?"

"Tempo o suficiente, Vegeta"

"Você", olhei para a fotografia ainda incrédulo, engoli em seco ao encarar aquela imagem chocante, "já sabia?"

Ela caminhou até mim e pegou a foto.

"Todos já desconfiávamos disso" , falou com o semblante triste, "Acho que só você ainda não tinha se dado conta".

Essa última frase de Bulma soou como um poderoso e certeiro soco em meu rosto.

"Até Bra ?"

"Sim", como se aquela resposta fosse óbvia demais, "até ela."

Tive vontade de explodir em milhões de pedaços novamente. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Meu primogênito era gay e todos, todos sabiam. Mas que merda era essa que estava acontecendo nessa família?

"Vocês riram às minhas costas...", falei enquanto rilhava os dentes, "Vou matá-lo!" gritei e fiz menção de voar, mas Bulma me segurou pelo braço.

"Acalme-se, Vegeta". Virei minha cabeça devagar pousando meus olhos na mão dela. E ela me olhava piedosamente.

"Solte meu braço,Bulma!" , devolvi aquele gesto com um olhar gélido, uma coisa que não fazia a muito tempo.

" Vegeta, ele é seu filho".

"Eu não tenho um filho gay!, gritei e puxei com força meu braço, desvencilhando-me daquela mão que me tocava, "Preciso lavar a honra da nossa raça Saiyajin!"

"O que você fizer agora apenas afastará Trunks de você. Não queira carregar para o resto de sua vida o fardo de ter feito algo contra seu próprio filho!"

_Filho_... Esse termo nunca me causou tanta estranheza como nesse nojento momento. Eu não podia aceitar.

E Kakarotto e aquela mulher louca sabiam que seu _filhinho _mais novo era um...Um...Sei lá que merda era aquela ? Suponho que a terráquea nunca aceitaria essa situação. E Gohan, ídolo e irmão daquele verme que empesteou a cabeça de Trunks? E Pan? Eram muitas perguntas e eu, infelizmente, não teria tempo para descobrir as respostas.

"Cabeça quente não é o melhor conselheiro de ninguém, Vegeta", Bulma tentava me vencer com palavras e frases feitas. E ela mesma sempre soube que isso não adiantava nada pra mim.

Abri a janela e subi no para-peito. O vento ainda uivava com raiva.

"Aonde você vai, Vegeta?" - Bulma me perguntou aflita mas sabia da resposta.

Saí voando pela janela sem responder. Sem rumo. Precisava ficar sozinho. Precisava fazer algo urgente. Precisava acalmar meu desespero.

_"Você não precisa aceitar, basta respeitar"._

Como eu poderia? Do meio do meu poderosíssimo conflito interno a imagem de Trunks veio em minha cabeça. Mas, o que fazer nesse momento?

Num lapso de consciência veio um único pensamento de que desta vez não permitiria que minha ignorância causasse a destruição de minha família.

"Quero que me respeitem da mesma forma que irei respeitá-los".

* * *

(1) - O Vegeta já explodiu em pedaços na luta contra o Boo.

N/A (Nota da Aquarius)

Faith Fatum, só vc mesmo pra me fazer escrever fics de DBZ. Muito obrigada pela força e pelo "pitacão" que vc deu nessa fic, vc incorporou certinho o Vegeta pra fazer as descrições. E obrigada tb por arrumar o final, que estava meio sem sentido. Valeu mesmo pela força.


End file.
